Forbidden Love
by Fantasy33
Summary: You guys remember when Rapunzel met Flynn and got married? Apprently you do. But, this isn't any ordinary story, this about when she meets the man of her dreams that happens to be... a certian alien.


**I decided to make a Megamind and Rapunzel story since there my favorite couple, well anyway tell me what you think and see if you can come up with a better title or that I should keep it. By the way, MusicManiac24 helped me with my editing. Hope you guys enjoy it. ^-^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Meeting Prince Wayne Scott**

* * *

><p>The sun was a fiery ball of an almost radiating contagious cheerfulness that seemed to brighten the blue of the sky more than usual. The smell of spring air quietly whisping through the nature surrounding anyone who traveled by road, from the fairly tall stalking trees to the little soft waves from the lake splashing against the bottom of the dock as a carriage passed by.<p>

As Mother Nature was doing as planned, or scheduled, there was one person in particular that wasn't. It was a rather familiar brunette with those unforgettable stunning emerald eyes. We all remember her as the young woman named Rapunzel. Of course, she's the exact same young woman who, in the end, married Flynn, Flynn this, is not that same story, this is a different story entirely. A story about true love, the kind of true love that nobody has ever witnessed before, until now. It begins in that same carriage, with Rapunzel gazing longingly through the window at the peaceful nature passing swiftly by, a disinterested expression stressed across her features.

"Rapunzel dear," The Queen began, sensing her daughter's stress, placing a hand on her arm lovingly, "It will be fine." Rapunzel sighed, her mother, so it seemed, just didn't fully understand.

Today was the day, the day she dreaded, which she would be introduced to the one and only Prince Wayne Scott. Ah yes, of course, Metro Man, the hero that everyone honored and adored in Metro City, but that's, again, another story.

Rapunzel absolutely loathed everything about him. He certainly had impressive hair and a signature smile, she would give him that, however that wasn't the point. She would sometimes overhear the supposedly secret conversations of the other women that lived in her kingdom, how they all wanted him, and all wanted to wed him. As for Rapunzel, her thoughts were the complete opposite. She was entirely certain that he wasn't going end up being anything remotely close to her type. She'd rather be back, locked within that wretched tower than ever having to go met someone like him as she was now.

"I would rather be anywhere, but here right now, mother." Rapunzel replied bluntly.

She could sense their sudden guilt clogging the air in the small space of the carriage, making her heart sink.

Knowing that only her parents believed in what they thought was the best for her, she feared that they believed the worst. She was, furthermore, angered that they didn't even try to consider an alternative solution.

She was jolted out of her train of thought once the carriage came to a sudden standstill. Anxiousness started to butterfly at the bottom of her stomach, her hands twisting her tresses of her dress. She straightened her hair, the uneasy feeling instantly melting away being replaced by a deep depression that she often felt for her missing long blonde hair. Oh, how she wished that she could just shrivel up and disappear without a trace.

"Rapunzel?" she glanced pleadingly at her parents with please-don't-make-me-go-out-there expression.

The abrupt piercing, buzzing blare of the trumpets ringed harshly against her ears. When it finally became dead silent, she could barely hear the utter of the gentleman over the ringing of her own ears.

"Hear ye, hear ye, I present to you the King and Queen and their beloved princess Rapunzel." The carriage's door opened as if on cue and the annoying blare was once again pounding against her ear drums.

Once she regained composure, she noticed her parents had already made it out before her, "It's okay Rapunzel." Her mother encouraged ushering to follow with an outstretched hand.

'No, it's not okay, but I mustn't show my true feelings, I must act like a proper lady would in situations like these.' She wasn't going to enjoy any part of this whatsoever.

She reluctantly placed her hand over her mother's and was gently, and gracefully, pulled safely down the steps of the carriage.

'Oh god, why today of all days did I have to wear such awful shoes?'

Her parents had forced her, lecturing about how improper it was if she refused, she would have just rather gone bare foot, but they condemned it, lecturing her even further. However, she did adore the dress, her special purple dress, the one that people back at her kingdom complemented on saying how it brought out her stunning sparkling emerald green eyes.

She shifted her gaze, scanning across the crowd that had gathered until finally landing on the Prince, Prince Wayne Scott. She heard various women gasp, in clear disgust. As most of the crowed was applauding them, she could feel their eyes, glaring daggers against her as she caught some the women's inconsiderate whispers.

An elder female whispered, "Who does she think she is? The nerve."

"A peasant, or at least she has the appearance of one." Added an immature young woman.

"What he sees in her is beyond me." Another replied.

'Great, I've only been here for five minutes and they already hate my guts.' She kept on walking wishing time was on her side.

'Can this day get any worse?'

She couldn't wait for the day to finally be over.

* * *

><p>Prince Wayne Scott knew she was the one when their eyes met, she was nothing compared to the other women in his kingdom, he could hardly wait for them to get married, but he wanted to catch her attention, make her more interested, before rushing right into marriage. You can see he's a hopeless romantic.<p>

Her parents were having a conversation in the banqueting hall with King and Queen Scott. As for Rapunzel, she was roaming the palace with Wayne, her parents' whole idea. She learned interesting facts about his ancestors, she seemed intrigued on the outside, but on the inside she was practically bored to tears.

'I got to come up with an excuse to escape this mind-numbing prince and all his annoying chatter.' When he stopped speaking and looked at her, she beamed finding the perfect opportunity.

"Not to be rude, but could you show where your bathroom is?"He gave her a smirk, graciously telling her that it's down the lobby the last entrance to her right.

As she was walking through the lobby she heard that annoying voice once more, "I'll be here waiting, my lady."

'My lady? So I'm his lady now am I?' Her blood was boiling with rage, seething with it, but on the outside she only gave him a blissful smirk.

As she walked into the restroom, she shut the door behind her, quietly growling in irritation for a moment, before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She did look flawless, but remembering the insults those women had given to her earlier, she suddenly didn't know what was so interesting about her. Those ladies seemed way more gorgeous than her; they looked almost like royals, anything but average.

"God, please hear my plea, show me that this marriage isn't meant to be, show my parents that they are sadly mistaken." She prayed for the best, to find the one for her. She didn't want to marry Prince Wayne, she wanted to marry someone that she would love on who they were alone, not because of royality.

Why didn't she have a choice in this? She desperately hoped that her parents didn't force her into a marriage that she certainly wasn't ready for. She just wanted to leave, but she highly doubted that her parents would suddenly feel the same way. Being unhappy in a marriage built upon false love was wrong for her. Why couldn't she get that through his Princely brain of his? She wasn't interested in him at all.

Staring back at her reflection, she clutched her hair tightly close to her, remembering the most fearful event that caused it to end up this way.

As told by the original tale Flynn had sliced her long blond hair short, with a single glass shard, causing her curls to turn brunette. In this alternate universe, none of that ever happened.

Something even more terrifying happened. She remembered sitting in the middle of the dining table, as her parents sat on the far, opposite sides. She remembered the delicious gourmet turkey being served after a whole day being spent roasting, but that's not important.

As their personal butler was serving them the food, they were preparing the table with white candles, held by a Chanukah, which her parents told her they were called Chanukah candles, candles that you use to celebrate Hanukkah. When set it in the middle of the table she was completely mesmerized by its glow. Too mesmerized, not noticing she, accidently, knocked over one of the candles which fell on the floor and onto her hair, instantly catching her hair on fire. They were frantic and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, water was dumped on her hair which caused the fire to disappear, which did the trick.

Unfortunately, they ended having to cut off all her beautiful long hair, now black all the up to her shoulders. Begging against it, she had cherished her hair like it was her own sister, she could never part with it. Once the deed was finally done, she was in a deep depression for a short time.

Still staring at the mirror, she could remember all of those feelings as they started to well up inside her now.

Hearing the door open, she froze in fear, but curious enough to get a look at who it could be. She slowly turned her head and her eyes grew wider in shock. 'This can't be true.'

* * *

><p><strong>I need 3 reviews or one correction review for the next chapter ^-^<strong>


End file.
